E m o t i o nfilled
by CYRA1104
Summary: Sasuke was cold but emotion-filled. With the help of their twins with Sakura he realizes his mistake. Problem is, will it even be successful? Or will it make him a worse sinner? R&R! Please inspire my other stories!


"Does it hurt?" she asked suddenly.

"What?" I asked curiously. "Falling in love," she stated. "It is, but you just have to get used to the pain to let happiness come," I smiled sadly. Her raven black hair tinted with pink at the ends was blown by a soft wind. "That never happened to you did it, Mom?" her gaze lowered down. "Hey, it's not your fault." I consoled.

"I just feel like it is." She cried against my red kimono. "Shichi Miko Haruno-Uchiha, he might think that you're a mistake but you're mom doesn't. I'm always here." I pulled her into a tight embrace.

She cried until our atmosphere became darker. "Mom, I miss the Sun." she gazed up, but found nothing but blank space. "Honey," I crooned her to sleep. It's been years, since I've been in isolation. I've been pregnant with her too. Sasuke's children, our children, I gave birth to them in isolation and they have always dreamed of the light which I can't even give through my love.

–––

That damn red haired bitch, Karin made Sasuke kill me to make my soul go to isolation. A pre-hell, meaning I can't go to heaven. So neither can my daughter and son. Kyoku was asleep he always was, but Shichi always stayed awake. She vowed, "Until the Sun comes rising, neither of us can leave. But by the Sun has risen, our grief would be piled." I knew what she meant.

Vampires in isolation can dream of the Sun, but when we face the Sun and survive; grieves would be piled because Sasuke would be dead by then. "Shichi, get ready to see the Sun. We are about to die." I whispered. She nodded. We were about to see her father and when we lose the trial we die. But if we win, we take Karin's place as his family.

I didn't know if we were even worthy of the Uchiha name, but I doubt that Karin is. Uchihas are strong, and yet, the lone survivor of their clan had defeated me, the Legendary Cherry blossom princess. The, now, next highest title after the Hokage, my "mother" Tsunade, had conferred me this title. He had sent me to isolation yet again. After my millennium awakening, he was putting me to sleep.

–––

"Haruno," a blank voice stated. The three of us got up and let our kimonos fall gently into place. I was wearing my red kimono with black flowers and a golden ribbon keeping it in place. My hair was up in a bun but my curled in the ends hair still fell into lovely pink river-like waves. Shichi's hair was up in a ponytail. Her raven hair tinted with pink at its end made her look more like a lady rather than a mere child. Her Sharingan eyes were wide open with anticipation. Kyoku Gaku Haruno-Uchiha, had raven hair that was styled exactly like his father's, he had my piercing emerald eyes.

Shichi was wearing a pink kimono that fell like a princess' gown at the end. Kyoku had a black kimono and it represented his strong aura. We were like the royal family, well we were, when we walked. We looked as if we weren't the ones being tried but the ones that will try the accused. "Kyoku," I snarled. He was thinking if he could set the room on fire; take me, Shichi and his dad out to safety. He shrugged. 'Just thinking,' he thought for a moment. We smelled blood. Shichi got tense. 'Calm down,' I soothed her. She relaxed her position but still, the tense was there.

–––

We saw Sasuke. He was still gorgeous. He had his white kimono top with his purple "skirt" with its belt and black pants underneath. He was still the same emotionless guy I have loved. "Mom," Shichi's firm voice echoed into the hollow room. It bounced off the walls and was heard by the "lovers." "So, these are my children." Sasuke looked at our twins.

I hated how he looked at them. 'Mom, is that dad?' Kyoku asked me. "Yes." I mumbled. "Sasuke." Karin whined, wanting the attention of her "husband." "Oh yes. We are releasing you from isolation. You three will live with us. But you'll stay at the other side of the compound for ––– some purposes." Sasuke continued. He strode over to Karin, carried her bridal-style and left.

"Pack." I ordered the two. "Yes, mom." They both followed my orders. If Sasuke thought that he can manipulate me . . . too bad. I've spent so many years in isolation to be a weakling.

–––

We arrived at the Uchiha Manor and as he said, we stayed at the other side of the compound. I was unpacking our stuff and the kids went out to play. "Mom!" they both yelled. I panicked. I appeared right beside them by the gates and saw Naruto. "Shit, Naruto! You scared me!" I held my heart cautiously.

Naruto just grinned stupidly. I averted my attention to the girl beside him. "Hinata?!" I gushed happily and carried the twins. Shichi by my arms and Kyoku latched on to my neck to be carried on my back. The shape-shifting couple smiled. "Come in," I opened the gates and led them to _our_ side of the compound.

"Sasuke's probably having–––" Hinata glared at Naruto. "No, it's okay. We all know what he's doing." I latched the kids off of me and laid them on the bed.

"Uncle Naru! Do you think that daddy hates us?" Shichi asked out of the blue after a few seconds.

**//$||||\\**

_**-**__**Sasuke**__**-**_

Karin and I were "done." I was dressing up until my heart ached. 'What is this?!' I thought. "Sasuke, is something wrong?" Karin asked, massaging my shoulders. "Yeah–––"

'_Uncle Naru! Do you think that daddy hates us?'_

The words of Shichi (I presume) rang in my head. "–––I'm fine." I continued my statement.

Why do we even have this bond?

Do I even really hate my heirs?


End file.
